Darkoak Forest
Overview The Darkoak Forest lies South of the Plains of Cyrene. On the outer edges of the forest, the trees are fairly sparse, but as you delve further into the forest, the vegatation becomes larger and thicker, creating a canopy that blocks out much of the sunlight. This can mean that in the evening or at night, the forest floor is almost pitch black. This tends to be the second location that a player will visit to farm (after the Plains), and can be used to farm both Tier II and Tier III. DarkOak was built as part of the original release map, and also contains the first Dungeon released. Lore If one wanted to know what the Plains of Cyrene looked like prior to the Migration, they need only venture deep into DarkOak forest. Unlike areas such as the Plains of Cyrene or Al Sahra, much of DarkOak Forest remains untouched, as the tribe that resided there was nomadic in nature, and so chose to love among the wildlife there rather than tear down the trees and build great structures. Under the leadership of Burick, the people of the Darkoak Tribe followed and studied the magic of the Wisps, and even constructed standing-stones around the forest where their magic was more concentarated. Due to this, the Wisps remained visible in DarkOak for much longer than anwhere else in Andalucia, but once Burick forsook them in favour of the dark magic of Akatan, they quickly disappeared, though to this day there are still those who claims to see the wisps when they pass through the forest. When Burick retreated into Varenglade following the Ember War, the native Forest Trolls were able to roam freely and reproduce at an uncontrolled rate. This, and the fact that the forest has remain largely untouched since the end of the Ember War, means that the Forest Trolls (as well as various other creatures) now control most of the forest. There are also some remaining members of the DarkOak tribe who have abandoned Burick and turned to bandity. Despite its close proximity to the Deadpeaks and the Maltai Portal, the forest contains very few Daemons, as the magic of the Wisps is still strong enough there to prevent most Daemons from entering. Is it assumed that the remenants of the Wisps' magic is one of the reasons that a Mana Rift opened up in DarkOak, though it is not known whether this is true or not. Zones Similarly to the Tier II '''parts of the '''Dreadwood, Darkoak Forest is primarily Wilderness, although further in there are also Chaotic areas. The forest has two small safezones - [[Darkoak Tavern|'Darkoak Tavern']] to the East (on the border of Darkoak and Jagged Rocks) as well as a small Fishing Village to the North. The Chaotic areas are generally centered around the Varenglade Dungeon '''though the stretch out fairly expansively. However, if you are in Darkoak with the intention of farming '''Tier II '''only, you should have no problem keeping to Wilderness zones. Settlements The Darkoak Tribe was always very nomadic in nature, and so did not construct many settlements, leaving the majority of the forest overrun. The only 'settlement' of sorts is the Fishing Village that lies to the North of Darkoak, although with the tribe no longer in existence, the village has been abandoned and is rarely visited. Whilst not a settlement as such, the Darkoak tavern (that lies on the border of Darkoak and Jagged Rocks) is a commonly frequented safezone, and is often used as a stop-off point for players farming the inner reaches of Darkoak. Both of these locations contains a bank as well as a merchant. Farming Information Darkoak forest is a good location for progressing up to Level 20 and obtaining a set of '''Tier II '''gear. The largest tree in the forest is home to Cop'jak, a '''Tier II '''Gobin elite that drops energy-regen gear as well as a unique polearm, and there are a number of '''Tier II Elite '''mobs scattered throughout the forest as well. Deeper into the forest you will find '''Tier III '''mobs, however Darkoak is generally not considered a viable area to farm for '''Tier III gear (areas such as the [[Deadpeaks|'Deadpeaks']] or the Dreadwood '''are better for this). You can, however, viably use this area until you are around '''Level 30. Category:Locations